Cookie Catastrophe
"Cookie Catastrophe" is the fifth episode of the first season of Supernova, and the fifth episode overall. Synopsis Star Lemon Quartz accidentally brings some food to life; Star Garnet regenerates. Plot The setting sun outside colors planet Barun's sky a deep pinkish-purple. The gems inside are all chatting while Star Lemon Quartz and Star Garnet are in the kitchen, waiting for the oven timer to go off. SG: Ughhhh. I WANNA EAAAAAT THE COOKIES. SLQ: Slow down, there, dearie. Twenty more seconds, and then they have to cool, okay? SG: Fiiiine. The timer then goes off. SS: I've got it. He stands from the couch and opens the oven, taking out the cookies with his bare hands. He sets them down on the stovetop and sets the timer for 4 minutes and hit "start." He walks back into the living room and sits next to Star Moonstone, across from Star Diopside and Star Rose Quartz. Star Ruby and Star Sapphire are sitting on the floor. SS: Did you know that Star Moonstone can speak the human language "Italian?" S. Moon: Not flutently. Only a few words. SS: But that's still pretty cool, right? S. Moon: It's really only for Karaoke Battle! SD: Yeah. Silly girl thinks she can win a Karaoke Battle by speaking fancy. SLQ: Er... Yeah, she can, Sweetie. SD: Er... Well, yeah. I guess. But I can sing backwards. And talk backwards. SRQ: It's "backward," Sweetie, not "backwards". SD: .em ezinortap t'noD SRQ: What? SD: .gnihtoN Star Rose Quartz snickers. SRQ: Star Diop, you are such a card. SD: .ti fo duorp taht lla ton m'I ,hE. The timer goes off once again, and Star Garnet turns off the timer and nabs a cookie immediately. SLQ: Hey. Put it back. Star Lemon Quartz grabs the cookie from his hands and her gem begins to glow. SLQ: Ack. These damn touchy powers...! She puts the cookie back down. The cookies all spark with life. SG: THIS IS WHY WE NEVER GET NICE THINGS LIKE COOKIES, SLQ. The other gems look into the kitchen to see Star Garnet and Star Lemon Quartz getting attacked by cookie monsters that look similar to dragons. S. Moon: Am I having a stroke? The gems all stand and summon their weapons. SG: NO DON'T STAB THE COOKIES WE NEED THEM FOR EATING. Star Ganet speaks frantically as Star Rose Quartz throws her knife and impales a cookie dragon right out of the air, into the cabinet door. It shrieks and poofs back into a normal cookie. The cookie dragons attacking Star Garnet and Star Lemon Quartz are relentless; Star Lemon Quartz' chainsaw is too cumbersome and Star Garnet isn't very helpful, considering he still wants to actually eat the cookies once they stopp being so damned scary. Star Star Lemon Quartz and Star Garnet, now freed, summon their chainsaw and sai. They immediately star attacking another cookie dragon. A cookie dragon catches eye of Star Rose Quartz as she threw the knife and immediately sends other cookie beasts to attack the gems in the living room. SR + S. Sapph: God damnit, Star Rose Quartz. Star Sapphire aims and shoots a cookie dragon square on the head, poofing it. Star Ruby catches it out of the air and sets it on the cooling rack from which it came from. Star Diopside, with his katanas, jumps onto the back of one of the cookie dragons, tackling it to the ground. He impaled it twice, in the head and in the back, poofing it into a cookie. He immediately swipes it off of the floor and eats it. SD: Five second rule. Star Sunstone and Star Moonstone work almost as one. Star Sunstone nabs a cookie beast by the throat with his chain, and swings it right into Star Moonstone's brass knuckles, poofing the cookie beasts as Star Sunstone catches them and returns them to the kitchen. Star Garnet and Star Lemon Quartz, back in the kitchen, finish off the fresh-baked beasts they were battling, but the gems were clearly outnumbered. The cookie dragons were EVERYWHERE. On the counter, in the microwave, on the couches, under tables, hanging from the chandelier and roughousing. SG: This... Is why... We can't... Have... cookies...! Star Garnet exclaims, panting. SLQ: How was that even tiring? It was three of them. Star Lemon Quartz gestures to the other gems, obviously not showing any signs of being exhausted. SG: I'm lazy. You know that. However, the cookie dragons clearly are still present throughout the entire temple. Star Ruby stands on the table in the living room and jumps up into the chandelier, climbing it. SLQ: Don't break it. Please don't break it. Please don't break it. Star Ruby then grabs the cookie beasts that were on the chandelier, and throws them off and onto the floor where the rest of the gems can deal with them. Star Diopside easily takes out the dragon, while another one catches eye of Star Garnet. SG: Oh, come on. The dragon immediately sprints for him. SG: Nope. Star Garnet reverts into his gem right before the cookie dragon can attack him, and it crashes into the wall, shattering and poofing back into a normal cookie. SLQ: Oh, come on. I'm not dealing with this. She quickly lifts Star Garnet's gem off of the tiled floor. The other cookie dragons all stare at Star Lemon Quartz. She looks around them and rolls her eyes. SLQ: I can't make gems become alive, too, morons. That's not how this works. The cookie dragons all look at each other, and immediately return to attacking the other gems. Star Sapphire shoots one of the dragons directly in the head, poofing it. This must have been a final straw for the remaining four dragons, because they all froze in place. Then, they all backed off before fleeing out the door and flying out into the wild. SD: NOOOO. SR + Star Sapph.: We've got it. The two run out the front door in pursuit of the dragons. SS: They're not coming back, are they? SD: No. They-- SS: Yeah they're just going to go run off again. Star Lemon Quartz walks over with Star Garnet's gem. SLQ: I hate him sometimes... She places Star Garnet's gem on the table. Star Ruby drops to the floor from the chandelier, and the gems all sit and wait. And wait. And by the time Star Ruby and Star Sapphire returned empty-handed, Star Garnet still hasn't returned. And even by the time all of the gems had returned to their room for the night, the sun was already rising on planet Barun. They all wake up the next morning, and one by one they step out the door, disappointed. Star Garnet was still retreated into his gem. SLQ: Do you think he's going to come back...? SS: Of course he is. He can hear us right now. S. Moon: STAR GAAAR? YOU COMIN' BACK? The gem still didn't mose. S. Moon: Aw.... Her smile quickly turns to a frown. S. Moon: Maybe he won't. one of us ever take this long to regenerate. SS: ...Maybe he's just taking his time? SD: Yeah. He usually rushes regeneration, like the rest of us. SS: I just hope he knows what he's doing. SRQ: Why wouldn't he? He's Star Garnet. SS + S. Moon: Exactly. SRQ: .....Good point. SLQ: I guess It's just a waiting game. The gems all nervously returned back to their daily routine, either hanging out or stepping outside to stand guard. Star Sunstone, however, is sitting on the couch, watching Star Garnet's gem closely. SS: I'm sorry that we didn't get to the dragon fast enough. Star Garnet doesn't reply. SS: I should have done better. But it was still technically your fault. Still no reply. SS: Now I'm starting to think that you need to go in the chandelier, like the Opals... Star Sunstone gestures to the chandelier, where the broken gems of the Opal Clan are hastily put together and embedded into the chandelier. SS: That'd be weird. You will be missed. Star Garnet's gem just sits on the table. SLQ: Just leave him alone, he's taking his time. She scolds Star Sunstone as she strolls by, about to head out the door. SS: I guess you're right. Star Sunstone stands and catches up to her, walking out the door. ------ Later that evening, after all of the Supernova gems had gone to sleep. The moons are high on Planet Barun's skyline, as well as the shimmering stars. A dark, shadowy figure looms around the temple, raiding the fridge. It takes out a bottle of ketchup and laughs maniacally. ------ The next morning, Star Lemon Quartz is first to rise. She walks out of her room, holding an empty glass. She yawns, before rubbing her eyes and getting scarred for life. There is a rather graphic mural painted on the wall. In smeared, red letters, "I AM STILL HERE" is gruseomely painted onto the wall. She runs up to examine it, but first she notices that Star Garnet's gem on the table is missing. She drops her glass of water and screams at the top of her lungs. Star Diopside is the first to run out of the door to his room. As soon as he sees what happened to the wall, he freezes and his eyes roll back into his head as he faints and falls onto the floor. ???: OH MY GOD DID I KILL HIM. A random voice emerges out of nowhere. It seemed like the sky. Star Lemon Quartz looked above her and saw Star Garnet hanging upside down from the chandelier. SLQ: GET OFF OF THERE! Star Garnet loses his balance at her harsh scolding, and falls off of the chandelier. He falls on the floor, hard. SG: Oh ouch ouch.... His outfist has drastically changed. His hair is still the same ridiculous length, However, he now wears a more formal outfit; a suit and tie, rather than his previous, more casual getup. Oh, and he also is weaing a cape. SLQ: Why the cape? SG: Because capes are cool. He roughly stands, his hands shaking as he steadies himself. SG: Also, I also have long hair. It's cool, too. Star Lemon Quartz sighs. SG: You sigh too much. SLQ: Anyways... What's that written on the wall...? Like, is that blood? Please tell me it isn't blood. Star Lemon Quartz' expression turns sickly. SLQ: If it was, I would probably faint. SG: Naw. It's just ketchup. Star Lemon Quartz sighs with relief. SG: B-T-W, I am NOT washing it off of the wall this time! Star Garnet then flees into his bedroom, leaving Star Lemon Quartz and the fainted star Diopside alone in the living room as the sun begins to rise on Planet Barun. Star Lemon Quartz sighs. SLQ: I'm not cleaning that this morning. She also walks into her room, the door closing behind her. SLQ: That's Star Diopside's job now. Features Characters * Star Lemon Quartz * Star Moonstone * Star Sunstone * Star Diopside * Star Rose Quartz * Star Ruby * Star Sapphire * Star Garnet Trivia * FCOY OMR TMRAGN HGI HTEEE